


Morning Light

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just fluff. I just needed to cleanse myself with fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

Hajime stirred in his sleep, wrinkling his nose as his eyes blinked slowly open. He was wrapped in warmth, a cocoon of protection from the wintery cold outside his home. Next to him, his mate and child slept on.

Little Yuri was tucked protectively between him and Tooru, hands clutching each of their shirts. She must have crawled in between them at some point in the night to escape the freezing cold.

Hajime smiled softly at the two curly brown heads beside him. Yuri was a mirror image of Tooru, from her heart shaped face to her milky skin. It was only when awake that she looked like Hajime, with her hazel eyes and a face that tended towards scowls, at least when she wasn’t putting on her charming act and throwing peace signs.

A low rumbling sounded next to him, telling Hajime that Tooru wasn’t all the way asleep anymore. Yuri shifted a little in her sleep as a purr started to rumble in her own chest, a little smile appearing on her face.

Hajime almost melted from the two purring omegas next to him. Purring was an important bonding activity between an omega parent and child, so this wasn’t totally unusual, but somehow it was cuter with both of them mostly asleep. Yuri was just as ugly a sleeper as Tooru, hair in her mouth and drool dripping down her chin just like him, but Hajime wouldn’t have the two omegas in his life any other way.

Tooru finally stirred enough to wake, purr continuing uninterrupted. Large chocolate brown eyes focused on Hajime’s. He smiled, reaching up a hand to wipe the drool off his chin. His hair was all over the place, as it always was in the morning. Hajime always wondered how anyone could believe Tooru’s look was natural with the impressive bedhead he always woke up with.

“Yuri got cold?” he asked, not quite in a whisper, but a low enough murmur that it didn’t wake their daughter. Hajime nodded.

“We really need to get that heater fixed.”

Their heater had broken last week, at possibly the worst time. Winter was just becoming brutal, and Tooru and Yuri, like most omegas, were sensitive to the cold. Luckily, the kotatsu still worked, but Yuri had been climbing in bed with them almost every night, her own too cold even with her nest of blankets.

It didn’t help that Tooru’s heat was approaching quickly, as it did every winter. Luckily, Issei and Takahiro were always happy to play uncle and let Yuri stay with them for a week. Although she’d presented as an omega early at eleven, she hadn’t had her first heat yet, which was a relief to both Tooru and Hajime. Most of her friends hadn’t presented yet, but Hajime was preparing for the day when he’d have to beat off alphas and betas and maybe even the occasional omega with sticks.

Yuri was just a beautiful as Tooru, and just as charismatic when she needed to be. Her personality more closely mirrored Hajime’s, however, and she was the type to take no shit from anyone unless it suited her. She was going to attract a lot of attention when she got older and everyone else started presenting.

For now, though, she was still Hajime’s little girl, still oblivious to how one day she was going to drive some poor sap crazy, just as Tooru had done with Hajime. Hajime cherished mornings like these, where he got to hold his family close.

Yuri stirred again, wrinkling her nose as her eyes blinked open. She focused them on Hajime’s, mirrors of his own.

“Otou-san?” she asked sleepily. Hajime was absolutely whipped beyond belief by both of his omegas. “Can we have pancakes for breakfast?”

Hajime ran through ingredients in his head, wondering if they even had everything to make pancakes, before deciding that they probably did. Yuri had been requesting them after she saw them in an American show, and since Tooru was useless at cooking anything that wasn’t sweets, Hajime had learned how to make them.

“Yeah, okay baby. Let me just get up,” he told her. He ran a hair through her hair, bedhead just as impressive as Tooru’s. He braced himself before swinging himself out of the blanket cocoon, muttering _cold cold cold_ under his breath as he looked for socks and a sweatshirt.

Yuri and Tooru joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later as he was starting to flip the pancakes, both bundled up in sweaters and scarves. Yuri even had a hat on.

Tooru slid Hajime a coffee, black as always, before dropping cream and sugar into his own cup. Hajime curled his free hand around it, grateful for the warmth. It wasn’t long before Hajime was sliding a plate of pancakes over to Yuri for her to drench in syrup. She had just as much of a sweet tooth as Tooru.

Hajime watched for a few minutes as Tooru and Yuri shivered over their food, Tooru drinking twice the amount of coffee he usually did just for the warmth, and decided that was enough.

“We’re going to visit Issei and Takahiro,” he decided. Tooru looked grateful at the thought of a warm house and Yuri looked happy at the thought of visiting her favorite uncles. Hajime shot Issei a text, getting the reply that Yuutarou and Akira were over there too, having lost heat as well.

Tooru bundled Yuri up in her coat, maybe fussing a little too much. Hajime made sure Tooru put a hat and gloves on as well. They walked the short distance through the snow to the Matsukawa household. Issei was there to greet them, waving them in and taking coats. Akira was curled in Yuutarou’s lap on the couch, just as sleepy as he’d always been in high school. Yuri looked up at them, fascinated and terrified in equal measures of Akira.

“Kentarou called,” Issei told Hajime. “Apparently their heater broke this morning. The poor dear was practically having a fit worrying about Shigeru and the twins.”

“The twins are still young, it’s not so surprising that he’s a little worried,” Hajime said fairly.

“No matter how much he frets, he’ll never be the nervous dad you are,” Takahiro teased from where he was giving out hot chocolates.

“We might as well invite Watari if the rest of the pack is coming over,” Issei mused, pulling out his phone again.

Watari arrived with Shigeru and Kentarou, all bundled up and carefully keeping the twins warm. The twins practically looked like balls from how many layers they were wearing. Shigeru happily stripped off his coat as he stepped into the warmth, going over to talk to Tooru. Kentarou thanked Issei and Takahiro for having them in his still awkward way.

It was the first time in a while the entire pack had gotten together, so they spent a while catching up, sharing stories and marveling at Akira’s growing belly, Yuutarou increasingly protective of his mate. It would be their first child, and both were nervous even if Akira hid it well.

They were there all day, and Issei and Takahiro offered to let everyone stay the night. Watari said that the heat was working in his apartment, so Kentarou and Shigeru and the twins could stay with him. Akira was already asleep on the couch anyway, so Yuutarou agreed and thanked them. Hajime called a repair service and found their heat could probably be repaired tomorrow, so he also accepted their offer with thanks.

They all settled on spare futons in the living room, reminding Hajime of training camps. This time, though, there were children and soon to be children. They weren’t kids anymore, but they hadn’t lost the closeness they’d shared in high school.

Hajime drifted off to sleep, Yuri once more tucked protectively between him and Tooru.


End file.
